Me and My Brother
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Fic tentang Sasuke ma Itachi nih. Ceritanya dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Gimana perasaannya Sasuke ma Itachi. Dendamnya ma Itachi dan terus berusaha buat ngejar Itachi. Baca yah...  Trus jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tak lain dan tak bukan miliknya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Watashi wa Shirayuki Nao desu. Nao yonde kudasai. Dozo yoroshiku onegashimasu.

Yey, minna-san fic ini bercerita tentang perasaan Sasuke. Mm, soal timenya mungkin bakalan lompat-lompat gitu deh.

Selamat membaca~~~

Me and My Brother

"Aku tak membunuhmu karena kau terlalu lemah. Jadilah lebih kuat lagi dan kejar aku."

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Sejak hari itu, saat dia membantai seluruh klan. Membunuh ayah ibu, kakek nenek, dan semua anggota klan. Semua orang yang kucintai. Ya, keluargaku. Mulai hari itulah aku menjadi yatim piatu. Aku tak memiliki seorang pun lagi. Aku hidup sebatang kara. Orang-orang membicarakanku sebagai satu-satunya yang berhasil hidup. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak butuh dikasihani. Aku akan hidup dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku hidup demi membunuh orang itu. Lihatlah aku akan jadi kuat. Lebih kuat darimu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku membencimu Itachi Uchiha.

.

..

...

Aku berlari menyusuri pertokoan menuju ke hotel dimana Naruto menginap. Orang itu sedang berada di sana. Lihatlah aku sudah lebih kuat. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan kalah darimu. Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu.

Aku mengeluarkan chidori. Aku berlari ke arahnya. Menyerangnya. Tapi bahkan jurus terkuatku. Chidoriku. Ia hancurkan dengan sebelah tangan. Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu lagi padaku.

"Kau masih lemah. Jadilah lebih kuat lagi dan bunuh aku."

Ia berbalik dari hadapanku dan menghilang. Mengapa? Mengapa aku masih belum bisa mengalahkannya?

Kukira aku sudah kuat. Tapi di hadapannya aku hanya manusia lemah yang tak bisa melawannya. Aku masih lemah. Aku harus bertambah kuat.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya?

Kini tubuhku melemah. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

Di bawah alam sadarku, aku bermimpi melihat kenangan-kenangan dulu. Saat ia masih ada di sisiku. Kakak. Kakakku.

Ia yang kusayangi. Ia yang kuhormati. Ia yang kujadikan teladan. Kakakku tersayang. Ia yang selalu bersikap lembut padaku. Mengajariku. Melindungiku. Menjagaku. Mencintaiku.

Tapi aku tak tahu, apa semua perasaannya padaku hanya sebuah ilusi belaka. Kini di hadapanku bertebar mayat ayah dan ibu. Dan ia berdiri di sana dalm kegelapan hanya disinari cahaya bulan purnama.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" isakku.

Lalu matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Aku hanyut dalam mata itu. Di depanku kini terlihat seorang lelaki dengan mata merah sedang membantai klanku. Membunuh ayah ibuku. Ya lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling kusayang. Kakakku tersayang.

Aku keluar dari dunia itu. Tergagap aku berkata, "A...apa itu? Itu bohong kan kak?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Tapi ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Aku takut. Aku berusaha lari dari tempat itu. Sembari terjatu dan berurai air mata. TIDAK! Aku tak ingin mempercayainya.

Kini ia berdiri di hadapanku. Di atas sebuah tonggak.

"Mengapa?" kataku lirih. Hanya kata itu yang sanggup kukatakan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatannku saja," jawabnya dingin.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kutatap matanya lagi, "Karena itu kakak membunuh ayah ibu dan seluruh klan? Untuk menguji kekuatan kakak?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Dan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. "Mengapa kak?"

ia hanya diam tak menjawab. Tetap memandangku dengan dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kakak tak membunuhku juga?" teriakku histeris.

"Karena kamu tak pantas untuk kubunuh. Kamu terlalu lemah."

Lemah...lemah...

"Jadilah lebih kuat. Dan saat itu datanglah padaku untuk membalasku. Sebab kamu sama sepertiku. Kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan mata ini. Mangekyou Sharingan. Teknik rahasia keluarga Uchiha."

Dan ia pun menghilang. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Seorang diri dalam gelapnya malam yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Aku takkan pernah melupakan malam ini.

.

..

...

"Ah," ucapku. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Tapi rasanya berat sekali. Seolah ada lem yang menahan mataku untuk membuka.

"Sasuke-kun," aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita yang memanggil namaku.

Kucoba lebih keras lagi untuk membuka mataku. Kulihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menatapku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ah, sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kamu sadar juga."

"Sa...ku...ra," ucapku parau. Rasanya mulutku kering sekali. Aku ingin minum. Haus sekali rasanya.

"Ini, minumlah," Sakura mengambil segelas air dan membantuku minum.

"Sasuke, akhirnya sadar juga. Kamu koma lama sekali tahu," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange.

"Naruto," ucapku. Ya, aku masih punya sahabat yang menyayangiku. Yang peduli padaku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

.

..

...

Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku kalah dari Naruto. Aku lebih kuat darinya. Tapi mengapa aku kalah melawannya. Apakah sekarang Naruto lebih kuat dari padaku.

Aku tak boleh kalah dari siapapun. Sebab aku harus membunuh Itachi. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku telah terikat pada pohon yang kupanjat.

Sial, makiku. Perbuatan siapa ini. Lalu tampak sesosok laki-laki berambut perak yang memakai masker.

"Kakashi-sensei," ucapku.

"Sasuke, hentikan semua ini. Dendam hanya akan membawa kehancuran. Kumohon lupakanlah dendammu."

"Apa yang sensei tahu tentang perasaanku? Tentang dendamku? Sensei tak tahu apa-apa! Sebab sensei tak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai!" teriakku dengan penuh emosi.

Sekilas aku melihat sebuah emosi di mata Kakashi-sensei. "Aku tahu sasuke. Lebih dari yang kamu kira. Chidori ada untuk melindungi bukan untuk membunuh. Aku mengajarkan chidori padamu karena kamu mirip denganku. Sadarlah Sasuke. Kamu tak sendirian lagi. Ada orang yang mencintaimu di sini. Lupakanlah dendammu," ucapnya. Kemudian ia melepasku dan pergi.

Baru aku termenung sebentar memikirkan perkataan Kakashi-sensei. Datang lagi orang yang mengincarku. Kali ini aku berhasil menghindar. "Siapa kamu? Dan apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Muncullah empat orang. Satu perempuan sedangkan sisanya laki-laki. Seorang dari mereka berkata, "Kami utusan Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru menginginkanmu. Ikulah dengan kami. Orochimaru-sama akan memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Itachi. Selama kamu tinggal di desa ini, kamu takkan pernah bertambah kuat. Kamu akan selamanya lemah."

Aku diam saja mendengar perkataannya. Lalu ia berkata lagi, "Kami akan menunggumu sampai tengah malam di sana," ia menunjuk ke sebuah bukit yang terletak di luar gerbang Konoha. "Bila sampai saat itu, kamu tak datang. Maka kami akan pergi," ucapnya lagi dan kemudian mereka pergi.

.

..

...

Malam ini sama seperti malam itu. Ya ada bulan purnama. Aku menatap ke langit dengan hampa, sembari berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri di tengah jalan. Ia menatapku dengan mata sendu, "Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan pergi. Tinggallah disini. Ada aku disini. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Lalu kedengar lagi suaranya, "Kalau kamu memang tak mau tetap tinggal di sini. Kumohon bawalah aku bersamamu," isaknya.

Aku bergerak cepat. Kemudian muncul di belakangnya. Kubisikkan kata-kata padanya, "Maaf, Sakura. Dan terima kasih." Lalu aku membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul lehernya. Kugendong dia dan kutidurkan di bangku dekat sana.

Kemudian aku berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan kampung halamanku dengan satu tujuan menjadi lebih kuat demi membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

.

..

...

"Sasuke, ayo pulang bersamaku. Ayo kembali ke Konoha."

Aku hanya diam mendengar anak laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Sasuke jangan pergi, ia akan membunuhmu. Ia hanya menginginkan ragamu," bujuknya lagi.

"Aku tak peduli," kataku. "Asal ia memberiku kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Termasuk memberikan nyawaku," kataku.

Ia menatapku nanar. "Kumohon. Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama. Ada orang-orang yang menunggumu."

"Tidak," kataku. "Kamu tak mengerti, Naruto. Apa kamu tahu bagaiman rasanya kesepian? Hidup sebatang kara."

"Aku mengerti Sasuke. Aku juga sebatang kara."

"Tapi dari sejak awal kamu memang sebatang kara. Kamu tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga sekaligus. Dan tiba-tiba jadi sebatang kara di dunia ini. Kamu takkan mengerti perasaanku." Aku telah melukai perasaan Naruto saat mengucapkannya. Aku melihat ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretmu pulang," katanya. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat." Lalu mulailah pertarungan kami.

.

..

...

Aku menang. Ini berkat kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru padaku. Kulihat Naruto terkapar di atas rerumputan. Terlihat darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tapi, aku takkan membunuhnya. Sebab aku tak ingin sama seperti orang itu. Aku berbeda. Aku takkan mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan dengan cara yang sama sepertinya. Dengan membunuh sahabat terbaikmu.

Meskipun dalam hati kecilku. Alasan aku tak membunuhnya adalah karena ia sahabatku, rekanku, dan rivalku. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya.

Hujan turun. Seolah-olah langit ikut bersedih karenaku. Berduka karena perpisahanku dengan sang sahabat.

"Selamat tinggal, teman," ucapku.

Lalu berjalan menjauh dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Aku harus mencapai tempat Orochimaru. Aku berjalan dengan susah payah. Dengan tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka. Di bawah guyuran hujan lebat yang seolah berkata bahwa ia ikut sedih dengan kepergianku.

Yap, satu chappie selesai juga. Gimana menurut kalian bagus gak?

Pliss r&r yah...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lapor pak! Manga ini adalah miliknya Masashi Kishimoto

Tania-chan: makasih ya udah review dan nge-fav fic ini. Uhm iya, bakalan aku baca ulang lagi sebelum update biar gak misstypo. Hehe...^_^

Oh-chan: makasih udah review dan nge-fav fix ini. Trus thanks buat sarannya bakalan kuubah di sini^o^

Azuka: makasih buat sarannya. Hehe...^^ bakal aku perbaiki lagi. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, aku kurang bisa buat deskriptif. Kali ini aku usahain buat alurnya lebih lambat.

Me and My Brother

Chapter 2

Sakit. Badanku sakit sekali. Lelah. Itu yang kurasakan setiap hari dalam hidupku. Setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha 3 tahun yang lalu. Kini aku tak selemah dulu lagi. Aku telah lebih kuat dari dulu. Aku takkan kalah darinya lagi. Dari siapapun. Aku akan mencapai ambisiku. Aku akan membunuhnya. Pasti. Untuk itu aku harus lebih kuat lagi. Kumulai lagi latihan setelah istirahat sejenak. Terus-menerus aku latihan hingga tubuhku berteriak meminta istirahat.

"Cukup untuk hari ini Sasuke. Beristirahatlah," kata Orochimaru.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kembali ke kamarku. Langsung terbaring di tempat tidurku.

Kadang aku berpikir apakah keputusanku meninggalkan Konoha adalah benar. Aku rindu teman-temanku. Guru Kakashi. Naruto. Sakura. Dan teman-teman dari tim yang lain. Aku rindu saat-saat berkumpul bersama mereka. Bercanda, latihan bersama, menjalankan misi. Meskipun terkadang aku bertengkar dengan mereka. Terutama dengan Naruto. Tapi kami selalu dapat menjadi rekan tim yang baik pada akhirnya. Ia adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Aku telah mengkhianati mereka demi ambisiku. Apakah mereka mau memaafkanku? Apakah aku salah karena mengejar kekuatan? Tapi kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Ini adalah keputusan yang kuambil. Aku tak bisa melupakan dendamku. Agar tujuanku tercapai, aku harus membuang segala yang kumiliki. Menetapkan hatiku pada satu-satunya tujuanku.

.

..

...

"Sasuke-kun," kata perempuan itu serak.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul anak laki-laki berambut orange. Sama seperti anak perempuan itu ia juga memanggilku dengan serak. Menahan emosinya untuk tak keluar, "Sasuke."

Aku menatap ke bawah, kulihat ada Sakura dan Naruto. Serta Sai. "Naruto, jadi kamu disini juga? Berarti kakashi juga ada?"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Aku bukan Kakashi. Aku menggantikannya. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha," ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku diam saja mendengarkannya. Lalu aku melihat Sai mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku berkata lagi, "Jadi, kamu yang menggantikanku? Orang yang mengatakan ingin menjaga ikatan antara aku dan Naruto." Ikatan. Tawaku dalam hati. Sama sekali tak ada artinya. Aku telah menghancurkannya tiga tahun lalu. Apalagi yang akan berubah. Tak ada. Yang hancur tak bisa lagi diperbaiki. Semua sudah berakhir. Ikatanku dengan Naruto. Dengan Tim Tujuh. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

Aku muak mendengarnya mengatakan tentang ikatan. Huh. Aku benci. Apanya yang ikatan? Saat aku mempercayai Itachi, pada akhirnya ia mengkhianatiku. Aku takbisa mempercayai iktan itu lagi.

Aku berpinadah tempat ke sebelah Naruto. "Kamu ingin menjadi Hokage bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu dengan kekuatanku." Aku menarik pedangku bersiap menusuk Naruto. Tapi tanganku ditahan oleh Sai. Naruto yang melihat hal itu sebagai kesempatan. Menggunakan tanganku yang memegangnya untuk berputar dan menjatuhkanku. Sedangkan laki-laki yang menggantikan Kakashi itu ia mulai menyerangku. Aku mengeluarkan sharingan. Kemudian mengeluarkan Chidori Nagashi. Dengan jurus ini, aku dapat, mengeluarkan listrik dari seluruh tubuhku.

Mereka semua terkempar karena seranganku. Sakura yang melihat hal itu. Mencoba menyerangku. Tapi, aku sudah bersiap. Kuarahkan pedangku ke arahnya. Bersiap menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba orang itu menghalangi seranganku. Menahan pedangku dengan tubuhnya. Sementara itu, kuperhatikan Naruto terlihat aneh.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirku. Apa ini kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat pertarungan terakhir kami. Sepertinya itu kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan. Aku masuk ke dalam dunia pikiran Naruto.

Aku melihat sesosok rubah yang sangat besar. Jadi ini rubah ekor sembilan. Kusentuh dia. Kukeluarkan chakraku. Kuhancurkan rubah itu.

Aku merasa laki-laki itu sedang bergerak. Bersiap menyerangku. Aku segera kembali ke tubuhku. Kutarik pedangku dari tubuhnya. Dan mundur.

"Sasuke, kumohon pulanglah bersama kami. Tinggalkan Orochimaru ia hanya menginginkan ragamu. Kemudian ia akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tak peduli," kataku. "Aku akan memberikan apapun. Asalkan aku bisa mendapat kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi. Termasuk nyawaku. Akan kuberikan nyawaku berkali-kali."

Aku bersiap untuk menyerang. Mengeluarkan jurus yang baru kupelajari. Sayangnya, Orochimaru muncul dan menghalangiku.

"Ini belum saatnya, Sasuke."

Aku menurutinya. Aku tak jadi menyerang mereka. Kuikuti Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

..

...

"Sasuke, datanglah padaku. Sekarang berikan ragamu untukku," kata Orochimaru.

"Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang mau memberikan raga ini padamu? Aku sudah tak memerlukanmu lagi."

"Sa...su...ke. Beraninya kamu." Ia bergerak dengan tubuh setengah manusia setengah ularnya dan menyerangku.

Aku berhasil menghindari serangannya. Kutarik pedangku. Kuserang ia. Tapi ia berhasil mengelak. Kemudian ia melilit tubuhku dengan badan ularnya. Lalu aku masuk ke dunia lain.

"Haha... Di dunia ini kamu tak bisa apa-apa," katanya. "Akhirnya aku akan memiliki mata itu. Sharingan. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

Aku hanya menatapnya. Kutatap ia dengan mata sharinganku. "Kamu tak bisa apa-apa di bawah tatapan mata ini." Kuserang dia. Kuambil kekuatannya. Sehingga ia sekarang ada dalam tubuhku. Tapi ia berada di bawah kekuasaanku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku bertemu dengan Kabuto. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Meskipun begitu ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"O..Orachimaru-sama?," tanyanya.

"Bukan Kabuto. Ini aku Sasuke. Orochimaru sudah mati."

Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Sejenak ia tertegun tak percaya. Kemudian berjalan ke ruangan yang baru kutinggalkan untuk membuktikan perkataanku.

Aku berjalan melintasi lorong yang gelap itu. Aku keluar dari tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagiku selama 3 tahun ini. Serta merupakan tempat yang kubenci karena telah mengurungku. Aku berjalan menuju kebebasanku. Menuju tujuanku. Dan itu semua dimulai dengan mencari rekan seperjalanan untuk membantu mencapai tujuanku.

Aku akan membuat sebuah tim. Tim yang akan membantuku untuk mengejar Akatsuki. Tempat orang itu berada.

Pertama-tama aku harus pergi ke tempat Suigetsu lalu Karin dan terakhir Juugo. Mereka akan menjadi rekan yang baik buatku. Mereka dapat membantuku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Ambisiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Setelah sekian lama aku terkurung di tempat ini. Tempat yang gelap dan sumpek. Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan kebebasanku setelah sekian lama. Bebas. Sekarang aku memulai hidupku yang baru. Tanpa Orochimaru yang mengekangku. Hidup di dunia yang penuh cahaya yang menyilaukan. Kini aku akan memulai perjalananku. Perjalananku untuk mencapai ambisiku.

Satu chappie lagi berhasil kuselesaikan. Hehe... Gimana? Bagus gak?

Maaf ya buat yang baca fic ini. Aku gak bisa buat adegan pertarungan. Hiks... Jadinya rada-rada kacau deh.

Trus jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritikan buat aku yah. Aku terima semuanya kok^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Haaaaiii semua! (teriak-teriak gaje). Author cuma mau ngucapin Merry X'mas and Happy New Year. Truuuusss... Jangan lupa kado natal buat Author yah. Author kan udah jadi anak baik, jadi kasih kado! (ngancam) Kalau gak Author bakalan nangis keras-keras biar Readers gak bisa tidur. Hehe...^.^

Me and My Brother

Chapter 3

Aku berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi tabung-tabung yang merupakan percobaan Orochimaru. Di salah satu tabung itu ada orang yang aku cari. Kutelusuri tabung itu satu persatu. Kucari tabung dimana Suigetsu berada.

Akhirnya kutemukan juga tabung itu. Tabung itu berbeda dari tabung yang lain. Tabung itu terletak di bagian paling dalam dengan kabel-kabel yang saling terhubung. Sama seperti tabung yang lain, di dalam tabung itu hanya terdapat air yang terisi tiga per empatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku hingga tepat berada di depan tabung itu. Aku berkata, "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana."

Dari dalam tabung yang berisi air itu terdengar suara balasan dari perkataanku. "Jadi, kamu sudah mengalahkan Orochimaru," katanya.

Aku tak menjawab perkataannya. Aku menarik pedang yang kuletakkan di balik punggungku. Kuayunkan pedang itu ke tabung yang terdapat di hadapanku. Selesai melakukan hal itu tabung itu pecah dan menyemburkan air yang ada di dalamnya. Aku meletakkan pedangku kembali di tempatnya. Di belakang punggungku, terjepit oleh tali yang kukenakan.

Sementara itu air yang keluar dari tabung itu mulai membentuk sesosok tubuh. Sosok itu mengucapkan sepatah kata padaku. "Akhirnya," ucapnya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan ucapan terima kasih padaku, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku diam saja mendengar ucapannya. Seakan-akan aku tak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapan terima kasihnya padaku. Aku tahu bagaimanapun ia sudah lama terkurung di dalam tabung itu tak bisa berjalan ke sana kemari. Dibandingkan dengan diriku yang meskipun terkurung, aku masih bisa berjalan-jalan di markas Orochimaru ini. Sedangkan ia terkurung di dalam tabung itu sekian lama. Tak bisa bergerak walaupun mau. Ya, bagaimana lagi itu sudah nasibnya. Ia adalah salah satu kelinci percobaan Orochimaru. Ia bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi air dan kembali lagi dalam sosok manusianya sesukanya. Itu adalah kemampuan yang membuat Orochimaru tertarik padanya. Terutama kekuatannya adalah yang terbaik dibanding dengan kelinci percobaan yang lain. Karena itu ia mendapat sangkar yang berbeda dari yang lain. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan aku memilihnya sebagai anggota tim yang akan kubentuk. Dengan kekuatan yang membuatnya bisa berubah kapan saja menjadi air itu akan mudah baginya untuk menyusup dan mencari informasi dengan memata-matai lawan. Selain itu, sama sepertiku ia juga tak memiliki orang yang dikasihinya lagi. Baginya hidup adalah untuk bertarung. Dan ia akan menjadi kekuatan bagi diriku ini.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Kita akan cari pakaian untukmu!" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba ia muncul di belakangku, mengarahkan tangannya ke leherku seolah bersiap membunuhku.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu akan jadi pemimpin?" balasnya dengan sinis.

Aku diam saja. Aku tak peduli pada perbuatannya. Toh, ia tak kan bisa membunuhku. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin mengujiku, karena itu aku bersikap tenang-tenang saja. Tak menanggapi serangannya.

"Luar biasa. Kamu sama sekali tak takut pada seranganku," ucapnya. Dan ia menurunkan tangannya dari leherku. Kemudian mundur. Setelah ia mundur aku berjalan keluar. Ia mengikuti jalanku tepat di belakangku.

"Berapa orang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Dua orang," jawabku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal."

"Hn," jawabku. Yah, aku memang tak suka terlalu banyak bicara. Itu hanya membuang-buang energi saja. Menurutku tindakan itu lebih penting dari banyak bicara. Yang terkadang merupakan omong kosong belaka. Aku memang selalu berkata seperti itu pada orang lain yang marah padaku karena aku bersikap terlalu cuek pada mereka. Karena aku tak membalas ucapan mereka dan hanya berkata 'Hn.' Akibatnya aku dijuluki manusia Hn oleh teman-temanku. RALAT. Mantan teman-temanku. Aku sudah meninggalkan mereka. Sekarang mereka adalah musuh.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tak terlalu banyak bicara, bukan untuk menjaga image cool ku seperti yang sering mereka katakan. Melainkan karena aku tak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain. Kalian tentu tahu setelah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi pada orang tuaku serta semua anggota klan dan hanya aku yang berhasil selamat. Sifatku berubah. Dulu aku lumayan banyak berbicara dan sering tersenyum. Terutama bila sedang bersama Kakakku. Tapi, sejak pembunuhan itu orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Berbisik-bisik di belakangku seakan-akan aku ini orang yang aneh. Karena tak seharusnya aku hidup sementara orang yang lebih kuat dariku mati. Serta memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan. TIDAK. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani. Aku benci dengan tatapan mereka padaku. Aku benci dengan bisik-bisik yang kudengar di belakangku. Berbicara padaku untuk menghiburku seolah-olah mereka mengerti perasaanku. Mengerti betapa sakit penderitaan yang kualami. Kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai sekaligus. Terlebih orang yang membunuh orang-orang yang kucintai itu adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Apa mereka mengerti derita yang kualami itu? Tidak, mereka sama sekali tak mengerti. Mereka hanya berpura-pura mengerti sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku benci mendengar omong kosong mereka. Aku benci tatapan mereka. Dan akhirnya kesendirian membuatku nyaman. Membuatku merasa tenang. Merasa damai.

Akibatnya aku menjadi tak terbiasa berbicara banyak. Karena ketika aku sendirian aku tak perlu berbicara. Lama-kelamaan hal itu menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Membentuk pribadiku yang baru.

.

..

...

Sekarang aku dan Suigetsu sedang berdiri di hadapan dua buah makam. Makamnya Zabuza dan Haku. Di makam Zabuza terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat besar. Dan pastinya sangat berat. Sedangkan di makam yang satu lagi terdapat sebuah kain berwarna putih. Yah, setelah pertempuranku bersama Tim 7 melawan Zabuza dan Haku yang mengakibatkan kematian mereka berdua. Kami bersama penduduk desa memakamkan mereka disini agar mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Di seberang tempatku kini berada kamu dapat melihat sebuah jembatan berdiri di sana. Jembatan yang merupakan lambang dari harapan bagi desa ini. Nama jembatan itu adalah Naruto sama seperti nama orang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatku. Orang yang terus berjuang agar aku kembali ke desa meskipun aku telah menolaknya berkali-kali. Tetap mempercayaiku, meskipun yang lain sudah menyerah terhadapku. Apa aku bisa membalas kepercayaannya padaku?

Suigetsu mengambil pedang milik Zabuza dan meletakkannya di balik punggungnya. Sepertinya tujuan ia mengajakku ke sini adalah untuk mengambil pedang itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu dan timmu berhasil mengalahkan Zabuza-senpai. Ternyata dulu kamu kuat juga ya," ucapnya.

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya. Setelah Suigetsu mengatakan kata senpai, aku seolah tersadar bahwa Suigetsu merupakan adik seperguruannya Zabuza. Aku melupakan hal itu. Pantas saja ia mengajakku ke sini.

Kulihat kini Suigetsu sedang berdiri di hadapan makam Zabuza dan ia berkata, "Senpai, aku akan membawa pedang ini. Aku akan melanjutkan perjuanganmu."Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kamu merindukan mantan teman-temanmu," ejeknya.

"Tentu saja tidak," balasku dingin. "Ayo pergi," ucapku lagi.

"Ya, ya, ayo pergi."

Kami berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku telah berjalan satu langkah demi tujuanku. Semakin mendekati orang itu. Serta semakin jauh juga dari kenangan masa lalu. Dari mereka yang dulu pernah kuanggap sebagai keluarga yang baru. Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan takdirku. Tujuanku. Sebab bila aku kehilangan tujuanku itu. Aku tak tahu lagi alasan aku hidup di dunia ini. Orang itu adalah alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup. Untuk tetap berjuang. Dan bila aku mengabaikannya, aku tak tahu lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup. Kini, aku berjalan bersama rekan yang baru yang membantuku mencapai tujuanku. Selangkah demi selangkah.

Yeah. Selesai juga akhirnya. Gomen lama update. (nunduk-nunduk minta maaf)

Taaaapppiiii, jangan lupa Review yah^^ baik saran maupun kritik aku tunggu. Hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Gomen lama update. Sibuk banget nih sama segala macam yang judulnya UJIAN. Ujian ini lah, ujian itu lah, bla...bla... Hiks...hiks...

Met baca, semoga kalian suka^-^

Me and My Brother

Chapter 4

Sekarang aku dan Suigetsu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Karin. Untuk mencapai tempat Karin, kami harus berjalan cukup jauh bahkan melewati lautan. Sebab tempat Karin berada di sebuah pulau yang ada di tengah lautan. Itu tempat yang tepat untuk mengurung tahanan, karena itu akan membuat mereka susah untuk kabur. Apalagi bila yang di tahan itu bukan ninja. Sedangkan ninja seperti kami dapat melewati lautan itu hanya dengan berjalan seperti biasa.

Kami berjalan santai menuju tempat Karin. Sementara aku mendengar celotehan Suigetsu tentang Karin. Bahwa kita tak memerlukan Karin, sebab Karin hanya akan membuat susah saja. Tapi menurutku tak seperti itu, Karin akan sangat bermanfaat dengan kekuatan penyembuhan dan kemampuan untuk mengetahui reiatsu seseorang dalam jarak cukup jauh. Itu akan membantu bagi seorang ninja buronan sepertiku. Terutama jika rencanaku akan berjalan maka yang terbantu bukan seorang tapi sebuah tim.

Aku yakin Karin akan menyetujui ajakanku untuk bergabung. Alasannya adalah karena Karin menyukaiku. Mungkin ini kejam karena aku memanfaatkan perasaan Karin terhadapku. Tapi aku telah bersikap dengan sangat jelas bahwa aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan hubungan romantis, terutama untuk saat ini. Bukan salahku bila Karin tetap mengejarku.

Jujur aku takut dengan perasaan saling menyayangi itu. Aku pernah menyayangi seseorang dan apa yang kudapat? Dendam, tangis, darah, kebencian yang mendalam. Itulah yang kudapat sebagai hasil meyayanginya. Apa ada orang yang menginginkan semua itu? Jelas aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Bila tak ingin disakiti, kamu cukup menutup rapat pintu hatimu. Maka takkan ada yang dapat melukaimu. Itu adalah cara terbaik yang dapat dilakukan bila kamu ingin melindungi perasaanmu. Hatimu.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di tempat Karin. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah markas yang cukup besar. Kami berjalan masuk melalui lorong-lorong, dimana sebelah kiri kami merupakan sel-sel penjara. Di sana terdapat cukup banyak tawanan. Sepertinya berita bahwa aku telah membunuh Orochimaru sudah sampai hingga tempat ini. Mereka berbisik-bisik karena aku datang tanpa Orochimaru. Mendiskusikan kebenaran gosip dan nasib mereka setelah ini. Aku sempat mendengar salah seorang tawanan berkata apakah mereka akan dibebaskan dan kemudian tawanan lain membalas bahwa itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya membebaskan mereka bukan ide yang buruk. Justru itu merupakan keputusan yang baik. Mereka pasti akan berkoar-koar bahwa aku telah membunuh Orochimaru dan membebaskan mereka. Dan pastinya berita itu akan sampai ke telinga orang itu. Hal ini akan menjadi tanda dimulainya pergerakanku. Dimulainya balas dendamku padanya. Yah meski ada sisi negatifnya karena orang-orang Konoha pasti mengejar dan menggangguku. Mereka tak juga menyerah. Setelah berkali-kali kunyatakan bahwa aku tak akan kembali lagi ke desa itu. Terutama Naruto, ia terus berkeras ingin membawaku kembali. Apa katanya bahwa ia percaya bahwa setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan kembali lagi. Polos sekali! Mana mungkin bisa selesai semudah itu. Sekarang aku merupakan ninja pengkhianat. Apakah ia berpikir orang-orang akan mengerti diriku? TIDAK! Mereka tak akan mengerti dan aku juga tak ingin kembali lagi. Setelah semua ini berakhir, tujuanku adalah membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan Karin. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan hanya terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja, menampilkan kesan lapang. Atau kamu bisa menyebutnya kosong, terlalu sepi. Karin tampak kaget melihat kedatangan kami. Tapi, ia dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya. Menyembunyikan kekagetannya atas kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba terlebih dengan gosip bahwa aku telah membunuh Orochimaru. Pengendalian diri Karin bisa dibilang hasil dari berkubang dalam dunia kejahatan. Saat kamu bergabung dalam kelompok yang salah dan setiap hari harus mempertahankan nyawamu. Tentunya kamu harus bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu. Di dunia tempat kami berada, perasaan adalah tanda kelemahan.

Karin tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku. Jelas ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran Suigetsu. Bagaimanapun setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka selalu bertangkar. Bagaikan minyak dan air yang tak bisa menyatu. Sepertinya aku harus ekstra sabar menghadapi mereka berdua. Terutama bila Karin akan bergabung dalam tim.

Aku menatap jenuh pertengkaran Karin dan Suigetsu. Hal yang sepele menurutku. 'Haah... Sebaiknya kuhentikan. Biar semuanya cepat selesai,' kataku dalam hati. Aku melangkah mendekati pertengkaran mereka. Menarik napas lagi dan mengeluarkan perintah dengan nada final pada Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, lepaskan para tahanan!" perintahku pada Suigetsu.

Ia menyengir mendengar perintahku. Sepertinya ia cukup menyukai tugasnya kali ini. "Oke," balas Suigetsu dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak setuju atas perintahku dan ia mulai memprotesku, "Apa maksudmu melepaskan tahanan?" tanyanya.

"Orochimaru sudah mati. Kamu tak perlu menjaga tahanan lagi," kataku.

Karin tampak kaget dengan pernyataan yang kubuat. Lalu ia menjawab, "Jadi, benar kabar burung bahwa kamu sudah membunuh Orochimaru?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu inginkan hingga datang ke sini?"

"Bergabunglah denganku Karin"

Karin tersenyum senang. Dari sikapnya jelas bahwa ia menunggu aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Paling tidak ia sudah bisa memperkirakan maksud kedatanganku. Ia membuka kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sensual. Aku tak bodoh. Aku tahu maksud tatapan itu.

Karin berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di dekatku sembari mendesah. "Aaahh... Baiklah kalau kamu ingin aku bergabung Sasuke. Tapi aku rasa kita tak perlu mengajak Suigetsu ikut serta. Cukup kita berdua saja," kata Karin.

"Tidak, Karin. Aku memerlukan Suigetsu dalam tim."

"Ayolah Sasuke, kamu tak membutuhkannya," katanya dengan nada manja. Apa ia berpikir bila ia memohon seperti itu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya?

Tepat setelah Karin mengucapkan itu, pintu ruangan itu hancur karena ulah Suigetsu. Ia menatap sinis pada Karin yang cepat-cepat menyingkir dariku. "Aku sudah melepaskan tahanan. Ayo pergi Sasuke, sepertinya Karin tak ingin ikut dengan kita!" ejek Suigetsu sembari menyeringai lebar, membuat Karin mali karena ejekannya. Jelas sekali Suigetsu tahu apa maksud Karin menolak ia ikut pergi dengan kehadirannya. Ya, karena ia ingin berdua saja pergi bersamaku dan baginya Suigetsu hanya pengganggu.

Aku berdiri dari sofa dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan datar, "Apa benar begitu Karin?"

"Eh, a... aku akan ikut kalian. Kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi dari sini. Jadi, nanti setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Aku akan berpisah dengan kalian," kata Karin dengan gugup.

"Ooh," kataku sembari menatap Karin.

"Heh, begitu ya?" ejek Suigetsu lagi. Sepertinya Suigetsu benar-benar senang mengganggu Karin.

Karin tampak malu. Jelas sekali kalau ia berbohong. Ia ingin pergi bersama kami, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk berkata ya. Biar sajalah itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting tujuanku ke sini tidak sia-sia. Aku berhasil menambah anggota dalam tim ini. Dan sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi. Lalu tim ini akan lengkap untuk memulai tujuanku.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, kita akan menjemput Juugo," kataku.

"Apa?" teriak Karin kaget. "Kamu bercandakan Sasuke? Dia itu tak bisa dikendalikan!"

"Tidak, aku serius Karin. Aku menginginkan Juugo dalam tim ini."

Gomen kependekan. Aku harap kalian tetap bersedia mereview fic ini...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Maaf buat ketelatan updatenya. Aku tahu ini udah lama banget. Semoga kalian masih mau membacanya...

Me and My Brother

Chapter 5

Juugo adalah anggota terakhir dalam tim ini. Tim yang kukumpulkan untuk membantuku membalaskan dendam pada Itachi.

Kini kami bertiga tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Juugo berada. Seperti biasa aku hanya berjalan dalam diam. Sementara Karin dan Suigetsu ribur bertengkar mengenai hal-hal yang tak jelas. Mereka hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Tapi aku membiarkan mereka. Yah, paling Suigetsu bosan makanya ia mengganggu Karin. Karena aku sama sekali tak bereaksi terhadap ejekannya. Tapi Karin ia bereaksi. Aku rasa Suigetsu senang dengan masuknya Karin dalam kelompok ini meski ia bilang ia tak suka dengan Karin. Dengan masuknya Karin, Suigetsu memiliki teman untuk bertengkar. Aku tahu Suigetsu tak suka diam. Ia senang mengganggu orang lain. Aku tak peduli. Terserah saja asal mereka tak menggangguku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Juugo. Sayangnya ketika kami sampai sedang terjadi keributan. Makhluk-makhluk besar seperti monster yang mirip dengan wujud perubahanku berkeliaran di sana. Sementara penjaga yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi mereka terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

Aku berjalan ke salah satu penjaga. "Tolong," katanya. Aku diam saja. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Mereka memberontak karena kabar kematian Orochimaru-sama dan menyerang kami," lanjutnya. Setelah itu dia diam tak bergerak. Mati. Pikirku.

"Boleh kubunuh mereka semua?" tanya Suigetsu padaku. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali. Ia memang suka bertarung termasuk membunuh sekalipun. Tapi aku tak suka membunuh. Bagiku orang yang harus kubunuh hanyalah dia.

"Tidak. Lawan mereka. Tapi jangan bunuh mereka," kataku tenang.

"Cih.." Suigetsu tak puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi aku tahu ia akan menurutiku. Kami bertarung melawan mereka dan selesai dalam beberapa menit saja. Mereka bukanlah musuh yang kuat. Meski menggunakan kekuatan perubahan Juugo. Tapi mereka tak sempurna. Mereka hanyalah produk cacat Orochimaru. Aku dan Karin berjalan masuk duluan ke dalam. Sedangkan Suigetsu masih berdiri di belakang. Aku tak ambil pusing, nanti ia akan menyusulku sendiri.

Sementara itu Karin menunjukkan jalan kepadaku. Tak berapa lama Suigetsu menyusul kami berdua. Ia tampak senang. Meski bagiku ia selalu senang. Itu bukan urusanku. Kini kami bertiga berjalan menuju tempat Juugo berada. Dengan langkah pelan dan tenang. Semakin dekat dengan sel Juugo, Karin menjadi semakin gugup. Meski ia pura-pura tenang tapi aku menyadarinya. Karin memang tak suka dengan Juugo. Bagaimanupun Juugo harus dikendalikan saat ia berubah menjadi monster. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, maka ia butuh orang lain untuk menolongnya. Dan aku yakin aku bisa mengatasi itu. Kekuatan monsternya akan menjadi senjata penghancur yang kuat. Dan aku menginginkannya. Terlebih karena kami semua memiliki kesamaan. Ya, anggota tim yang kupilih adalah orang-orang yang sendirian. Orang yang tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Yang telah kehilangan orang yang berarti bagi kami. Aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Karena aku yakin mereka akan mengerti diriku. Mengerti perasaanku. Mengerti akan kebencianku. Mengerti akan dendamku. Aku percaya mereka akan membantuku untuk menuntaskan dendamku. Tak seperti timku yang dulu. Mereka tak mengerti diriku. Mereka melarangku untuk dendamku. Menyuruhku menghentikan semuanya. Agar tak lagi mengejar dia. Lalu kalau aku berhenti, apa yang tersisa dari diriku. Alasan aku hidup hanyalah dendamku padanya. Bila aku melupakannya. Berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Aku akan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Arti dari hidupku. Mengapa mereka tak bisa mengerti? Kakashi-sensei bilang ia mengerti diriku. Ia bilang aku dan dirinya mirip. Lalu mengapa ia menyuruhku berhenti. Mengapa ia tak mau mengerti?

Kini kami bertiga berada tepat di depan sel Juugo. Aku dapat merasakan hawa membunuh dari dalam sel itu. Kuputuskan bahwa aku saja yang masuk ke dalam sel itu. Kurasa akan bahaya bila Karin yang masuk duluan. Ketika aku membuka pintu itu keluar sosok Juugo yang kini berada dalam wujud setengah monster berusaha menyerangku. Aku segera mundur ke belakang agar serangan itu tak mengenaiku. Kemudian Suigetsu menghalangi serangan itu. Suigetsu tampak bersemangat, ia mulai berkelahi melawan Juugo. Huh, dasar apa ia harus selalu berkelahi dengan anggota timku yang lain. Dia membuatku kesal saja. Saat kulihat mereka berdua Juugo dan Suigetsu mau saling menyerang. Aku segera berpindah ke tengah-tengah mereka dan menghentikan serangan mereka dengan dua ekor ular yang keluar dari tubuhku, menghalangi mereka untuk bergerak dan saling menyerang.

"Berhentilah saling menyerang. Kalian akan menjadi rekan satu tim," kataku dingin.

Suigetsu tampak akan memprotes maka aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya diam dengan tatapanku. Dia patuh juga.

Sementara itu Juugo yang kesadarannya mulai pulih. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan berlari masuk ke dalam selnya. Sungguh ironis dirinya yang merupakan seorang setan pembunuh pada kenyataannya adalah orang yang sangat lembut hatinya. Orang yang selalu takut untuk membunuh. Maka akupun mencoba untuk membujuknya saat ia mengusir kami untuk pergi.

"Tenanglah Juugo. Aku akan menjagamu agar kamu tak membunuh orang lain," bujukku padanya.

"Tidak," protesnya. "Hanya Kibimaru yang bisa," katanya lagi.

"Kibimaru?" tanyaku. Ah aku mengingatnya. Dia orang yang muncul saat itu untuk melawan Naruto dan menyuruhku pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. "Ah aku mengenalnya. Dia mati karena melindungiku."

"Melindungimu?" Juugo tampak tersadar oleh sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sadar siapa diriku, "Kamu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya"

Juugo tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah aku ikut."

"Bagus," kataku. "Mulai sekarang kita adalah tim Hebi. Dan tujuan tim ini adalah mengejar dan membunuh Uchiha Itachi."

Mereka hanya diam mendengar perkataanku. Tanda setuju. Mereka akan mengikuti seluruh keinginanku. Perintahku. Karena mereka memahamiku.

Maka kami pun segera berangkat dari tempat itu untuk menjalankan misi kami. Ya, sekarang anggota tim telah lengkap kukumpulkan. Maka langkah selanjutnya adalah ke tempat Nenek Kucing yang menyiapkan persenjataan untuk keluarga Uchiha. Selain senjata sepertinya kami juga membutuhkan pakaian untuk Juugo.

Ya, inilah timku. Kini mereka adalah keluargaku yang baru.

Yap chapter ini selesai juga meski pendek. Pliis reviewnya...


End file.
